


All Night Long

by CrowleySinger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Bobby, Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, aka imagine this taking place whenever you like, literally jus smut lol, prompt, top crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleySinger/pseuds/CrowleySinger
Summary: Writing prompt: "I'd fuck you all night long."
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	All Night Long

Even though Bobby's jaw was clenched shut, it didn't stop the sound of his moan reaching Crowley's ears. Crowley smiled slightly to himself, drawing out and thrusting back in firmly. Bobby's head dug back into the pillow, neck arched and inviting Crowley's lips. He descended down on the open skin, kissing Bobby's bare throat. Another thrust elicited another moan from Bobby and this time Crowley felt it vibrate through his lips. His teeth ghosted over Bobby's adam's apple but he pulled back before he let his violent urges carry on any further. He looked down at Bobby underneath him, gaze heavy and lustful. 

"I could fuck you all night long darling." He said, voice low and husky. Another thrust from him had Bobby gripping one of Crowley's forearms with one hand, and his left shoulder in the other. He was breathing heavily, trying to steady himself. 

"I don't know how much longer I can last." He struggled to say as Crowley moved out of him. "Especially when you keep doing-" his voice became choked off and his fingers clamped tighter on Crowley as he hit his prostate again. "That." He breathed. 

Crowley could feel him trembling beneath him and he smiled to himself. Even underneath him on his back, Bobby Singer still tried to keep in control. Still tried to stay composed. It was adorable really. He'd been trying to bite back every sound, but now he wasn't very successful. 

Crowley shifted his stance, hands previously bracing himself next to Bobby's head shifted and he descended down till he was bracing himself on his forearms instead, closer to Bobby. 

"Crowley I-"

"It's okay Bobby." He reassured, voice like silk. "It's okay. Come on sweetheart."

The words dripped over Bobby like warm honey. Crowley's mouth covered his, swallowing his load moan as he came. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sorry for the brevity. I actually finished this quite a while ago but debated posting it because it's so so short. Anyway, hope you enjoyed hahah.


End file.
